Complications
by Mouse9
Summary: Takes place after "Prophecy Girl" (At least I think that's the title) When you're the leader of the Titans, decisions shouldn't be this hard. RRS


_Okay, the second attempt to write in a genre I don't write in. Please don't stone me if I don't get it right.I really tried. Again, this is all the fault of His Royal Highness. Hey Mouse, read my stories, let me know what you think. I shall seek my revenge!_

The tower was dark, its inhabitance sleeping.

All except one.

He walked the halls, not making a sound.

They security system was armed and ready, so there wasn't really a need for patrol.

Which was good, because his mind wasn't really on potential dangers.

Well, ones that were from outside sources. He couldn't say much for his own mind.

A soft sigh echoed through the darkened hall.

Several weeks had passed since Raven's sixteenth birthday.

Nothing had happened yet, nothing out the ordinary, yet he noticed that she seemed more distant.

Which was bad, because she needed her friends now more than ever.

And he needed to see her. Which was worse.

Snorting silently to himself he remembered a promise he made to himself back when he was younger. When he'd seen his guardian and the first protégé arguing violently over a woman named Selina Kyle. He had sworn to himself that while he was a superhero he would not be getting involved with any affairs of the heart.

Fate, it seemed, liked a good laugh.

Because now he found himself in Selina's place with the roles of Bruce and Dick being unknowing played by two young women always in his company.

Fate, he decided, was a bitch and deserved the bad rep she'd gotten.

Of course that did nothing for his problem now.

He knew Star liked him. Being not human, she tended to wear all her emotions on her sleeve. He returned some of her affections, the promise always in the back of his mind. Recently it had become slightly more difficult, but he was getting a handle on it.

Until Raven's birthday.

She'd given him a peek into her world. And explanation of her birth and the fear she held for humanity. She'd been in his mind, and that night, after their battle with Slade, he saw her, truly saw her for the first time. And it shook him.

She'd allowed them to celebrate her birthday after the battle, and he spoke to her a bit.

It was soon after that when she had started spending all her time in her room, only emerging for missions. The few times he had seen her since then it was always at night, and just scant moments.

It was those moments he held on to fiercely.

There were times he wished he could just call Bruce, talk to him for advice. But Batman was in Gotham City, and Robin was here. He was almost an adult; it was time to start acting like one.

Besides, Bruce didn't know a damn thing about relationships either. He was regularly dating a cat burglar for Pete's sake.

A scream suddenly echoed through the tower, jarring him from his thoughts. Racing down the halls, he hit his communicator.

"Titans! Security breech!"

Running around the corner at full speed, he screeched to a halt as he entered the TV area, almost falling over a stuffed toy on the floor.

"I am afraid that is mine. I threw it when the maniac reveled himself to the campers."

Picking up the stuffed toy he looked around the room. The large television in the middle of the room was showing a slasher flick. The lights were low and there were four Titans giving him an odd look.

"What up, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"I…" Another scream ripped though the halls and Starfire gave a small screech, ducking under a small pillow she was clutching. Robin grinned, walking towards the couches, handing the stuffed toy back to a grateful Starfire.

"I heard the screams. My bad. I thought you all went to bed hours ago."

"Couldn't sleep." The monotone voice of Raven said. "Ran into Cyborg in the kitchen. Decided to watch a movie."

"I also could not sleep." Starfire said, peeking from behind her toy. "Although I am now wishing I had indeed stayed in bed."

"No you don't." Beastboy stated, taking a drink of his soda. "You never miss a movie night." Glancing up at the still stunned Robin, he grinned. "Grab a seat. You only missed half the movie."

"Yes." Encouraged Starfire, sitting up. "You can have some of the corn that is popped."

Robin grabbed the bowl as he came around the couch and sat down. Starfire smiled brilliantly at him, then turned her attention back to the part of the movie she could see around her stuffed toy.

"So which part is this? Four? Sixteen?"

"I think it's part two." Raven stated. He looked over at her, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, before she turned her attention back to the movie also. But not before he noticed the small smile on her face.

Settling back into the couch, he quietly ate the popcorn and watched the movie, thinking the victims in the movie had it easier than him. At least they knew what they were facing.


End file.
